He's like a little Superbrother
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: When no one answering her distress call, Lena has to call her own Superhero and it isn't the one you are thinking of. Little one-shot to introduce Lena's personal savior when Kara/Supergirl isn't available. #Fun #OpenYourHeart #Fluff #CuteMoments This story is a Part of my Musicman Universe. (No need to read the others to understand but can be cool to catch the references. )


**Hello Everyone,**

 **I'm back just for the time of a one-shot. I wrote it for a new friend on Twitter: RYDER! :)**

 **I invite him in my Musicman Universe and I hope I gave him the wings he needs to leave the nest and be the superhero he deserve to be.**

 **This little one-shot could be the beginning of a new adventure. He offered me the chance to write what I wanted to write for so long. Thanks Ryder and I truly hope that people will love our new hero!**

 **Have a nice day everyone,**

 **With all my Love,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **PS: Don't forget my review, I really need them... :D**

* * *

 **HE'S LIKE MY LITTLE SUPERBROTHER – TESLA W.**

Alex was lying on her couch, nursing her third glass of wine of the night. Her girlfriend had to cancel their date night, once again. She couldn't be mad, she had to cancel the previous one because of a Cadmus attack at the other side of town. She arrived too late and it took her two days and a bunch of flowers and chocolate from Belgium to be forgiven by her girl.

Her new girl was always joking and pranking her family and friends when she got bored. She had long dark hair, passionate blue eyes and a beautiful smile that can illuminate the entire galaxy at night. She was working as a District Attorney and that night she was on-call and had to leave for an emergency case at court. She was smart and loved challenge, the perfect match for Alex.

They met six months ago, on a case of violence & kidnapping toward aliens. Alex got surprised to meet a D.A so passionate and invest into Aliens rights. So after the case, she did some digging and got surprised to read that the dear D.A, answering to the lovely name of Livia Watkins was registered on the Alien register. She was coming from a little planet outside of the solar system and arrived on Earth at the age of seven with her two parents. Her father got killed by Cadmus and she decided to fight for the Alien right.

Alex felt sorry at first, she thought it would be nice to have someone to talk with, sharing around father's lost and alien troubles. At first, she just thought it would be great to have a friend outside of the super friends family and the DEO but quickly, she realised she was falling hard and didn't had the time to step back. Now, she was hoping to be able to find some times to present Livia to her family.

She was about to refill her glass when someone knocked on the door. She got up surprised, the only two persons who are used to visit her at this time of the day were Livia or Kara and they never had to knock. She took her gun on the coffee table and went at the door. When she looked in the peephole, she got even more surprise. Lena Luthor at her door was synonymous of trouble.

"Kara is not here." Said Alex without thinking.

"I know. She is left my place half an hour ago for Catco. It's you that I want to see."

"Me? Is your mother back in town? Kara is in danger? Shoot I have to call the DEO, I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to know the truth, you are in danger too, now!" Said Alex trying to unlocking her phone.

"Alex, stop! I love her!" Shouted Lena with conviction.

"What?"

"I'm here because I love her and I don't know what to do. Kara has always told me, when I don't know what to do I ask myself what Alex would do if she was me. So I'm here, what would you do, if you were me?"

"I would ask to be intern! Kara is my little sister, remember."

"I know! Imagine that Kara is Sam. Imagine that you are in love with your best friend. What would you do?"

"I… Look, I don't know if she loves you as much as you love her but I know that you are the most important person in her life and she would be ready to give up her life to save you, to see you happy. She was ready to lose her powers for you when your mother kidnapped her. Don't give up on your feelings because you are afraid to lose her. She is worth the risk. You'll always be a part of our family no matter what. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you." Said Lena hugging Alex without warning.

"Go to Catco and talk to her. Don't forget to bring potstickers. Her stomach…"

"…Is the direct line to her heart. I know." Continued Lena with a big smile.

Lena left, almost flying in the corridor, in a hurry to find and get her girl. Alex didn't had time to return on her couch that her name was called at the door.

"Alex? Did I just saw Lena Luthor running out from your place?"

"Yeah, she is my sister's best friend. She had a heart issue and went to ask for big sister advices." Said Alex smiling before kissing her tenderly. "How was the case?"

"Quick, clean, and once again justice triumph for Super Watkins."

"Oh, really… So we can still have our desert, then…"

"I was hoping to not be too late for that… I was really afraid to find you fast asleep on the couch and couldn't have the strength to wake up my favourite sleeping beauty…"

"Stop talking and kiss me!"

Livia smiled and kissed Alex with passion. No need to say that the phone call, five minutes later and the five others that followed were completely ignored by the two women who were happy to eventually enjoy a night alone without work and justice.

While the two lovers were having fun in bed, Lena was facing a crisis and didn't know how to react. She was too afraid to be hurt or worse to lose Kara because of Mon-El. She was already pissed off by his presence on Earth, so his presence in Kara's flat while she was ready to open her heart was too much. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen where she was with Kara before Mon-El unwilling arrival.

Kryptonian and Daxamite insults were fusing around the flat. Kara was as red as the scarf she was wearing – a gift from Lena for the success of her last article, – she was threatening Mon-el with an accusing finger pointing right through his heart. Mon-El was trying to calm down, begging Kara to change her mind.

"I won't change my mind, Mon-El. It was our last mission with your team. Take your stuffs, your little friends and go back in your time. I don't need you, I have everyone I need, here."

"Who? Alex who passes her time with her new girl. Number what 3 or 4? Your so-called spacedad who prefer his own father's presence than yours? Or maybe, Luthor."

"Step back! Right now! Or I swear, I'm going to kick your ass." Threatened Kara with conviction.

More and more afraid by the situation, Lena tried to call Alex who wasn't answering. After six tries for her and two for J'onn Jonn'zz, she decided to call her own super-friend. Since she broke-up with James because she was tired of his Alpha behaviour around us, she decided to do like Alex and seek for adventure and new friends outside of the super-friends family and she was quite surprised that her last name wasn't much of a problem, nowadays.

"Luthor? Is there a problem?"

"Ryder, how many time do I have to tell you to call me, Lena?"

"Sorry, Lena, what can I do for you, tonight? Do you need me to call Mark for a "bored date saving mission" again?"

"No." Answered Lena quickly leaving the room for the privacy of Kara's bathroom. "Do you remember when I talk about Kara and the possibility that maybe…"

"Oh, you are on mission "open heart" and it didn't go as you wish."

"I need to talk with Winslow soon, you are becoming just like him. I need a saviour, right, now. At Kara's flat and someone who is able to kick a Daxamite ass."

"So you need Musicman, do you want that I activate your…"

"No, I need you."

"Me? No… No, no, I'm not ready. Winn is an excellent teacher but I'm not ready, your crush will not only crush my heart, she will crush me too."

"Ryder, please." Begged Lena knowing that Ryder and Winn were made in the same wood, they were always hesitating at first before jumping without thinking in the action to save their family.

"Ok. Ok. Send me the address again, I'm here in five."

Lena send him the address and let herself fall on Kara's bed. Mon-El and Kara were still fighting over old files. The young Luthor couldn't help but smile and be proud of Kara who was pouring her heart out for the first time since Mon-El came back to Earth almost two years ago. She was listening hoping for her saviour to come quickly but when she heard something breaking in the living room, she decided that she wasn't a coward and intervened. It was the worst idea, she ever had and she realised it when Mon-El's hand met her face instead of the wall behind her. The last image was a blue blurr sending Mon-El through the opened window. She smiled and black out.

When she went back to her, she was lying on the sofa. She didn't immediately open her eyes. She needed to know what was happening first. She could recognise Ryder's voice even in the middle of a screaming crowd. He was like her little brother and she couldn't stop smiling when she heard him get mixed up in his story. Kara was interrogating him like every good report would do and Ryder like his own master was impressed and perturbed by the great Kara Danvers.

"I'm only asking you simple questions? Why are you here and why did you throw my ex-boyfriend through the window?"

"I… I was… In the neighbourhood and… No… In fact…"

"I asked him." Answered Lena trying to sit down on the couch. "I mean, not the part of throwing Mon-El through the window, which was by the way awesome. Just asked him to come here and help."

"So he flew here and decided to throw people out of my window." Asked Kara shocked by the situation. "And what is that costume? Don't tell me that Winn is in the conspiracy."

"Ok. I don't tell you. Now, help me to get up, I need to drive him home and then go home."

"No! You don't move." Said Ryder and Kara in one voice.

Lena sat back on the couch and look at her friends with a proud smile. She knew that her "opening heart" mission was cancelled for tonight but her two favourite people in the universe would be able to finally meet.

"Kara, come sit down, please."

"I will leave you, guys. I have some homework to do before my session of tomorrow morning with Win…nifred. I… See you tomorrow, Lena, I… I…"

"No, no, no, you are staying." Said Lena catching Ryder's hand before it was too late. "I want to present you, my best friend, Kara."

"I met her for exactly one hour and thirty-seven minutes, I'm fine."

"Go, change in the bathroom and I'll explain her everything. Human speed!"

Ryder hesitated before listening to her friend and disappeared in the bathroom. Kara went to sit next to Lena and listened to her story. The young Luthor was feeling scared and excited. She knew that Kara wouldn't be very fond of the idea at first but in the end, she would be proud of her.

"You let me speak, keep your question for the end. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I met Trans Superboy before you and I met. Like way before we met. I was still a kid and he was one of my friends. Ok, my only friend. We lost each other when I went to National City to go to high-school and university but almost a year ago, he just showed up at L-Corp and asked for my help. He wasn't Trans Superboy at this time, just my old friend, Ryder. My lovely mother had tried to use him as one of her experimentations because he was, I quote her, "not normal. He was special in the wrong way." He is special. Like awesomely special. He is kind and loyal and he is a genius, even more now. At first, I was afraid to fail again. I'd already had lost Lex and Jack. I couldn't save my father and almost lost you and Sam. I pushed him away, thinking that I was helping him but I've only pushed him back in my mother's claws. Without Musicman and Maggie, I would have lost him too."

"Maggie? Like, My sister's ex-fiancée, Maggie?... Sorry, question at the end. I didn't know you were friend with Maggie. Sorry. Go head."

"I'm not friend with Maggie. I know her because she was your sister's fiancée, but I didn't stayed in contact with her after they broke up, she was working with Musicman at this time on a case involving Cadmus. Ryder was just at the same place when they saved the day. Alex was there too with the DEO. Ryder got scared and decided to hide. I was afraid, he got kidnapped or worse killed by my mother so I asked Winn to help me find him. When we finally found him, we was living with Musicman and his family."

"Luke is a nice guy. I'm sure he took good care of him with Leigh." Said Kara without realizing that she was cutting Lena's story again.

"Yes, they take good care of him. Some experimentations were rough on him and Luke helped him to fight back his fears and accepted his new self. He developed his powers and when I finally succeeded to find him, Winn accepted to help Luke and Ryder to work together. And a superhero without a costume isn't a real superhero."

"So now, Musicman has a sidekick."

"No, a partner. Winn is their sidekick since James decided to leave town."

"You helped him to leave a little." Said Kara with a little smile. "He is probably happy to be back with Superman. But why Trans Superboy? And not Wonder Boy or a name link to his powers like Musicman or Flash, I mean…"

"He is a huge fan of a certain friend of me who got used to do the front page of National City magazines. You know who is she, blond hair, blue eyes, and I'm not even talking about her smile." Flirted Lena who was finally starting to relax.

"Me? He is a fan of me? That's why he was mixing up his words and…"

"No that's because he is staying at Winn's place almost every night to talk about your missions. And you can be sure that once he is back at Luke and Leigh's house, the kids want to know more about Supergirl. Kay is still your number one fan."

"So you just send a kid to save you? You know I don't like when people takes risks because of me. You could have just told me my name and I would have snapped back to reality."

"Mon-El punching my face worked too and my own super-bodyguard had been able to do his first solo mission without collateral damage."

"Mon-El crashed in a building at two blocks from here."

"Not Ryder's fault, Mon-El's fault, he could have avoid the building. After all, he has powers to protect himself. Ryder just responded to a distress call." Said Lena with her biggest smile. "I'm sure you loved it."

"Maybe a little."

"Kara?"

"Ok. It was great but I want to train with him. I don't want to let him go around my town, taking risks just to play Superboy and…"

"Trans Superboy, Kara!" Correct Lena with authority.

"Lena, she doesn't know. Don't bit her." Intervened Ryder entering the living room with a proud smile.

He was now wearing a black and white flannel shirt and a pairs of blue jeans over his superheroes costumes. She gave a bag of potstickers to Kara, explaining that the other one –brought by Lena – would be probably cold and that he had time to go to the restaurant and to come back while they were talking about how awesome Trans Superboy was.

"We didn't say that and Supergirl wants to train with you before to allow you in your streets."

"Musicman and Winn are my trainer, I'm sorry but I don't need another one. With all my respect, I admire you but…"

"Ok, show me, your skills and I'll judge if my bestmate and this Musicman are worth my best-friend's protégé abilities."

"Wait… Wait… Kara. It's 2A.M, I'm starving and Ryder needs to relax a bit and I'm pretty sure that, I'll received a call from Leigh in less than three hours because Ryder's bed is empty. So we eat, I send back home, Ryder and for the skills evaluation, that can wait tomorrow." Intervened Lena with her CEO's voice.

"Did you hear the chief, kid, sit down and eat." Concluded Kara with a big smile.

Ryder obeyed and went to sit next to Kara. He was feeling sorry for Lena who would have to wait a little longer to open her heart to her best friend but he was happy to be able to embarrass a little his big sister with amazing stories from their childhood before Lillian Luthor went and destroyed everything in their life.

Lena called her driver two hours later and Ryder was home before Leigh's alarm rang in the house. Lena stayed at Kara's and in the morning had the chance to open her heart. Kara was afraid at first to hurt her friend, that if Kara and Lena started to date, Lillian would do everything to destroy them. But after all, together or not, Lillian would one day try to destroy her, so until then, Kara took her chance with happiness and kissed Lena.

L-Corp, the same day, Lena decided to finish on her paperwork to be able to take her weekend off and enjoyed Kara's presence. Ryder was working on some project for Winn. The young DEO I.T was now using Ryder's brain, his own wasn't bright enough to crack codes and to hack Cadmus systems without being seen.

It was 8A.M, when Alex entered her office, all sorry. Lena thought the worse but quickly tried to hold back her laugh. Alex was responding to her calls from the previous night. Lena took off her glasses and listen just like Ryder who was hiding himself behind his laptop.

"I'm sorry, I was stuck in a meeting with Spacedad, I mean J'onn Jonn'zz, who said that Martian weren't talkative? We had to listen to him all night and…"

"Spacedad was wearing his D.A outfit or was already naked when I call?" Smiled Lena.

"Yurks, LUTHOR! You…" Grunted Alex disgusted by the image appearing in her mind. "Ok, fine, I was with Livia but I didn't realised that you were still needing me after our talk."

"It was more of a Daxamite-Kryptonia war help that I needed when I called but everything is fine, now. Don't worry. My own bodyguard saved me."

"Oh… I'm sorry. If I see Mon-El, I'll kick his ass. Please tell me, she didn't went back with him?"

"She didn't and he ended his night licking his wounds because he got thrown away by the window. I think Winn has the video if you want."

"Good, perfect. I really need to see that and we really need to talk you and me. Tomorrow night, at my place. I need to know how you got the hickey you missed on your neck." Added Alex before leaving the office.

Lena was bright red and Ryder couldn't held his laughter any longer. The scene was memorable and he was sure that Winn would pay the price to hear it. Lena looked at him with her Luthor's look. He was in big troubles. He stopped laughing and straight back in the sofa.

"You told me that they were no trace left!"

"I thought you were talking about the black eye."

She smiled at him and threw him one of her pen straight in his face. She laughed so hard that tears were rolling down her face. Happiness was back in their life and no one could change that not even Cadmus who were watching them with disgusted through the camera hided in Lena's office since day 1. Trans Superboy and the rest of the Super Family were ready to fight and face any menaces and nemesis who were trying to bring National City into darkness.

 **KAO'SHA!**

TESLA W. (12th of May 2018)

* * *

 **SO? Did you like it? See Ryder is awesome! :D**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review so I can come back to you better and stronger.**

 **See you soon,**

 **With all my Love,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
